


My king

by spleenessy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blow Jobs, Denial of Feelings, I wrote this instead of studying, King Roshan, M/M, Mage Venus, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Original Character(s), Power Dynamics, Scenting, Throne Sex, this is very self indulgent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spleenessy/pseuds/spleenessy
Summary: Venus gémit.Roshan ne connait ce son que depuis quelques semaines, mais il sait qu'il ne peut déjà plus s’en passer.
Relationships: Roshan Kan'yu/Venus Santiago
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	My king

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abyssale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssale/gifts).



Venus gémit.

Ce n’est pas fort, ni intense. Cela sonne plus comme un soupir, murmuré du bout des lèvres, qui s’échappe malgré la volonté de le garder pour soi.

Roshan ne connait ce son que depuis quelques semaines, mais il sait qu’il ne peut déjà plus s’en passer.

Il embrasse la peau de Venus comme il boit l’hydromel des dieux, ses lèvres glissent sur ses cuisses, ses doigts se posent sur ses genoux et il le tient, fermement.

« _Roshan_. »

C’est un appel, et Roshan relève les yeux pour voir le regard de son amant. C’est un ordre aussi, et il peut le lire dans les yeux noirs de Venus qui le toise de haut, assis sur le trône. (Le trône de Roshan, mais Roshan a volontiers laissé son magicien et conseiller s’y installer pour ce jeu-là.)

Venus n’appelle jamais le roi par son prénom. Il n’y a que dans ces moments, lorsque Roshan se met à genoux pour lui et que Venus à tout le loisir de le dominer, que le mage ose prononcer son nom avec ce ton qui le fait frémir.

Pourtant Roshan ne répond pas, et ses baisers se font plus appuyés, ses doigts remontent le long de la peau tannée du magicien, écarte davantage ses cuisses et il peut le sentir frissonner sous ses paumes.

Le parfum qui les entoure enivre Roshan à chaque respiration et il ferme les yeux quelques instants pour l’apprécier, l’eucalyptus se mêle aux senteurs plus amères des agrumes et il y a quelque chose de sucré sur le bout de sa langue lorsqu’il embrasse Venus au bas de son ventre.

Le mage se tend et Roshan caresse l’intérieur de ses cuisses avec douceur, mais il sait que ce n’est pas ce que Venus veut.

Ce que Venus veut, c’est planter ses ongles dans la peau du roi et ses crocs dans sa nuque. Mais Roshan ne le laissera pas faire, pas cette fois.

Alors Venus se contente de tirer sur les mèches blanches de Roshan et se mordre l’intérieur de la joue ; peut-être que ses ongles éraflent la nuque et le cou du roi, mais ce dernier le tolère sans ciller. Au fond, ça ne le dérange pas. Roshan tire sa fierté des marques que lui laisse l’autre homme, même lorsqu’elles sont profondes. Elles sont toutes des preuves que le mage est sien, et que son attention lui appartient.

Venus gémit, plus fort, cette fois, et le son de sa voix résonne dans la salle du trône. Roshan sourit dans ses baisers et ses caresses, du bout des doigts et de la langue. La douceur est une torture avec laquelle il sait que le magicien n’a pas l’habitude de composer. Venus est placide dans sa manière d’infliger les coups, sinueux dans ses méthodes et violent dans ses exécutions.

Roshan est tout l’inverse à cet instant.

Il joue. Il joue et Venus le laisse faire car il aime ça, Roshan le sait. Il a appris à décoder ses expressions, comme celle qu’il arbore lorsque le roi relève les yeux pour l’observer : sourcils arqués, regard noir, bouche recouverte d’une main pour empêcher ces sons qu’il ne saurait admettre même à lui-même.

Venus est beau, ses cheveux d’argent ramenés sur son épaule, parfaitement tressés mais un peu dérangés par les doigts de Roshan qui l’ont saisi, plus tôt, pour le forcer à relever la tête et mieux l’embrasser.

Maintenant Roshan a les lèvres ailleurs et Venus tente vainement de garder les siennes closes.

« Rosha-an- »

Le soubresaut dans la voix de Venus suffit à tirer un sourire à Roshan, sourire carnassier, sourire satisfait et il sent les ongles du magicien s’enfoncer un peu plus dans la peau de son crâne. Roshan ne cède pas, il est habitué à la façon de Venus de lui montrer ce qu’il aime – en prétendant détester, souvent.

Le trône, c’est Roshan qui l’a suggéré, à demi-mot. Venus avait ri, un rire moqueur et un regard désabusé, puis il avait haussé les épaules et soufflé que ce n’était pas un comportement digne d’un monarque.

Mais Venus est prévisible pour son roi, et il a suffi à Roshan de lui murmurer la manière dont il pourrait s’agenouiller à ses pieds pour que le magicien cède.

Venus n’a pas beaucoup de points faibles, mais son ego est sans doute celui qui lui fait le plus défaut.

Roshan s’applique et ses attentions sont toutes sincères. Si c’est le jeu qui l’a poussé à se mettre à genoux, il est plus que sérieux lorsqu’il dévoue ses doigts et sa bouche au plaisir de Venus. Un roi ne courbe jamais l’échine en vain, et toutes les récompenses de Roshan se trouvent dans la manière qu’a le mage de réagir.

Venus a fermé les yeux et continue de couvrir la moitié de son visage, mais Roshan peut voir ses lèvres, roses et humides, entrouvertes sur des soupirs dont le son est difficilement retenu.

 _Il est tellement beau_ , se dit Roshan.

 _Il est tien,_ répond une voix dans sa tête.

C’est celle des instincts, celle que Roshan n’écoute qu’à moitié lorsqu’il veut garder le contrôle sur ce qu’il fait. Celle qui lui demande de marquer Venus davantage à chaque fois, celle qui veut que lui et le mage ne fassent plus qu’un.

Roshan chasse cette pensée-là de son esprit. Ce n’est pas maintenant qu’il doit réfléchir à ça.

Il sent la main de Venus se crisper une dernière fois dans ses cheveux, tirer trop fort sur ses mèches blanches, et ses ongles qui se plantent dans son cuir chevelu. Un seul soubresaut, et Venus ne prévient pas davantage ni n’émet le moindre son. Roshan le regrette, mais il a l’oreille tendue et les hoquets étranglés du mage sont suffisants pour le satisfaire.

Roshan se redresse légèrement et se pourlèche les lèvres, comme un félin après avoir dévoré sa proie. Le goût sucré persiste sur sa langue, titille ses papilles et lui donne soif de plus, encore, toujours, il sait qu’il n’en aura jamais assez.

Distraitement, il s’essuie la bouche et relève les yeux vers Venus.

Le mage le toise, froidement, et son regard contraste avec la chaleur sur ses joues, qui fait sourire Roshan plus que de raison.

« Vous n’avez donc aucune tenue. »

La voix de Venus est rauque et ses mots durs, mais Roshan l’ignore. Le mépris du magicien glisse sur lui comme de l’eau, il y est habitué, il a même appris à percevoir le fond de tendresse empoisonnée dans certaines de ses remarques.

Roshan se remet debout et regarde son conseiller replacer les pans de son habit sur ses cuisses galbes. Le roi ne peut s’empêcher d’être satisfait en voyant disparaître les traces de ses crocs sous le tissu. Personne d’autre que lui ne les verra jamais, mais savoir qu’elles sont là est suffisant.

D’un mouvement, Venus se relève et le voilà debout juste devant lui. Les marches qui mènent au trône, sur lesquelles il est placé, lui permettent de ne pas avoir à relever la tête lorsqu’il s’adresse au roi et cela semble le satisfaire.

Pendant un instant, Roshan pense que le mage va l’embrasser. Leurs visages sont si proches que leurs nez pourraient se toucher.

Mais Venus n’en fait rien.

 _Evidemment_.

« Nous sommes en retard pour votre conseil. »

Professionnel, comme toujours, et Roshan a envie de rouler des yeux. Il ne s’était pas attendu à autre chose de la part de son mage et conseiller, mais cela reste ennuyant.

« Le conseil ne démarrera que quand je serai là dans tous les cas, » répond Roshan, un brin agacé par le détachement dont fait preuve Venus après ce qu’ils viennent de faire.

Le mage ne semble pas s’en rendre compte. Il défie son roi du regard comme s’ils étaient d’un rang égal, alors que tout devrait les distinguer. Mais Venus s’en est toujours moqué, et Roshan a toujours trouvé cela séduisant.

Venus détourne finalement les yeux, les rougeurs sur ses joues se sont estompées et il semble à nouveau complètement maître de lui-même.

Roshan n’est pas vraiment sûr de préférer ça.

Alors que Venus s’apprête à descendre les marches et à le quitter, Roshan lui attrape le poignet et le force à revenir lui faire face.

C’est une demi-contrainte en réalité, car si le mage avait voulu résister, il aurait déjà pu éjecter Roshan à l’autre bout de la pièce. Pourtant, il ne le fait pas, et il se tend à peine en sentant la pression autour de son articulation.

Roshan saisit l’occasion, se penche pour effleurer les lèvres de Venus du bout des siennes, puis plonge son visage dans son cou. Le mage ne proteste pas, laisse le roi poser sa bouche contre sa jugulaire, sent ses dents glisser sur son derme, jusqu’au creux entre son épaule et son cou. Il reste statique et laisse Roshan prendre ce qu’il désire.

Ou donner.

Ce n’est un secret pour personne que le roi est possessif de ce qui lui appartient, et que son mage ne laisse personne l’approcher de si près. C’est un accord tacite entre eux, sans mots, sans même que leurs yeux se croisent et Roshan prend soin de laisser des marques, invisibles cette fois, pour que le reste du monde _sache_.

« Vous êtes ridicule, » dit Venus.

Roshan esquisse un sourire en sentant la main du mage se poser sur son torse pour le repousser.

Il plante un baiser sur la peau tannée de Venus et s’écarte.

« Vous m’avez tout appris, » répond Roshan.

Un éclair d’agacement traverse le regard de Venus puis, cette fois, il se détourne complètement avant que le roi n’ait le temps de le retenir une énième fois, pour afficher sa possessivité. Comme si tout le château ne savait pas déjà que le mage lui appartenait. Comme si toute la cour n’avait pas déjà compris ce qu’ils étaient.

Venus descend les marches et fait quelques pas, Roshan le suit du regard sans bouger. Il s’apprête à lui emboîter le pas, lorsque le mage se retourne. Le menton relevé, comme à chaque fois qu’il s’adresse à lui. Il y a quelque chose au fond de ses yeux, comme une lueur de défi, et elle suffit à faire frissonner Roshan.

« La prochaine fois, faites-moi l’honneur de me rejoindre sur le trône. N’est-ce pas votre place ? »

C’est une question rhétorique.

C’est une proposition, et Roshan se crispe légèrement en comprenant. Il n’y aurait même pas songé dans le plus intime de ses rêves, et voilà que Venus le lui suggérait tout simplement.

« A moins que vous préfériez rester à mes pieds. »

Roshan est presque sûr de voir l’ombre d’un sourire sur le visage de Venus, avant qu’il ne fasse volte-face et quitte la salle du trône.

Au creux du ventre du roi, quelque chose se réchauffe. Heureusement, il a appris à l’ignorer – au moins jusqu’à la prochaine fois.

**Author's Note:**

> Me suis réveillée un matin avec cette idée en tête et je devais l'en sortir avant de l'oublier. 100% self indulgent parce j'étais en mental breakdown en écrivant la moitié.
> 
> Roshan est le personnage de [Aby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssale), que je remercie pour le temps qu'elle prend à m'écouter baratiner sur eux.


End file.
